Satisfaction Guaranteed
by MyEverLovingMore
Summary: Always lock your doors. A/U OOC Short erotic encounters staring our favorite couple.
1. Birthday Surprise

Arriving back to Grey Manor from having a late dinner with his wife. Christian and Ana are tugging at each others shirts.

"Fuck baby," He says placing his hands on her waist as his eyes roam hungrily over her body. For tonight, she decided to wear a silk cream button down short sleeve shirt, paired with blue jean skinny jeans that highlighted the shape of her ass.

Rubbing his hands over her well defined ass, he groaned, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to fuck you and them I'm going to claim this gorgeous ass of yours." He growls in her ear, making her whimper with need.

"But first, husband of mine." She whispers. "You have to give me what I want." She smiles shyly up at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I will." He growls once more as he grabs her by her wrist and walks towards the kitchen.

"You won't be needing these," he says as he removes her pants in a swift motion. "and I sure as fuck won't need these." His pants as well as his boxer briefs are removed as well.

Picking his wife up by her underarms he sits her on top of the breakfast bar.

He folds her legs, resting then on top of the counter and spreads them open, so he has the perfect view of his wife's clean, shaven, glistening core in front of him.

"Fuck Ana, if only you could see how fucken beautiful you look." He says not taking his eyes off of her core, which causes her to turn a bright pink in the face, due to shyness.

"Christian..." She moans desperate for him.

"I know baby, a promise is a promise." He bends forward and laches himself to her core. Sucking at a ruthless pace, he can feel her spasm on his tongue. Growling, his hands force her legs to open wider, when she begins to unintentionally close them.

"Fuck Ana," he speaks while taking thorough licks and sucks of her core. "I will never tire of tasting you."

"Christian..." She moans his name, gripping his copper hair as she does.

"What do you want baby? Tell me what do you want?" He stops to ask, only to begin once more.

"I want you, please." She grits through her teeth.

"Damn right you want this!" He once again growls as he viciously slams into her core, making her gasp and moan.

"Yes, yes, yes." She chants while he's rapidly fucking her.

"Fuck your pussy, is so warm and wet. I can feel your wetness coat my dick."

Picking up her legs by her calves, so her toes are pointing towards the ceiling, he lifts her just slightly so her ass is off the counter, which gives him a better angle to that one spot.

"Christian, I'm going to come." Ana pants as her breast sway, up, down, side to side, with the force Christian can only poses when he fucks her.

"Come Ana!" He growls through his teeth, as he has a light sheen of sweat all over his beautifully sculpted body.

Shattering with her orgasms, as he's still inside of her, they nearly push his own orgasm over the brink. But trying to hold off is not what she wants.

"Christian, claim me. Mark me. Make me feel you inside me." She moans, while looking at her husband in the eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, to clear the shock of his wife's dirty talk, he comes with a mighty roar that is silence by his wife's soft smooth lips.

They are both trying to catch their breath, but Christian is a man on a mission.

"Baby, I really want to fuck your ass." He whispers in her ear. Turning her head to face him, he can see her excitement in her eyes.

Before he knew it, he was placing her on her feet, and directing her towards the couch, that is facing his study's double door.

"Hold on to the back of the couch. If you need to scream, bite down." He instructs when she sits on her knees, with her chest against the back.

Standing behind her, he lets a blob of spit drop from his mouth, which lands perfectly on top of her rosebud, only to smear it around using his thumb.

"Baby, remember to relax. Or this will hurt." As soon as he spoke, he immediately could feel her rosebud relax under his expert thumb.

Placing his manhood back inside her core, he begins to move slowly in and out.

"Christian?" Ana questions what he's doing, and turns her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Her mouth waters, when she takes in the man standing behind her. Whose eyes are close, as he's slowly fucking her core, while his thumb is toying with her rosebud.

"Don't worry baby, I just want to be well lubricated." He answers her question, but doesn't open his eyes in time to see his wife admiring him.

After a few more strokes in her core he pulls out, and is amazed when he sees a line of liquid that is attached to the crown of his dick to the core of his wife.

Slowly he dips his fingers inside of her core to get more lubricant, that he smears around her rosebud.

"Okay baby. Take deep breaths and relax." She hears his calm voice over the rapid thumping of her heart.

Doing as he's said, she takes deep breaths when she feels his thumb penetrate her rosebud.

"Baby, I'm just stretching you. No need to be nervous." He says soothingly, when he feels her back straighten under his fingertips.

When he feels Ana is well stretched, he slowly inserts his dick once more into her core. Noticing how wet she has become.

Pulling out, when his dick is well lubricated, he places the crown of his dick on her rosebud. She gasps but soon relaxes, when he begins to talk to talk to her.

"Fuck baby, I can't wait any longer." His breathing is ragged as if he's going to combust, when he notices the crown of his dick is no longer visible, but still has a long way to go, to be completely shield.

Getting courage from out of nowhere, Ana rears back, swiftly and forces Christian's dick to be shield completely.

"Fuck!" They both yell in unison as the action has taken both of them by surprise.

"You deserve a spanking for the stunt you just pulled. You could have seriously been hurt Ana... But damn if it doesn't feel good."

He says as he knees behind her on the couch, without losing their connection. Moving her hair to the right side of her neck, he bites down where her shoulder and neck begin.

"Baby I'm going to move." He rests his hands on top of hers as he fucks her slowly at first.

Leaning her forward, so her breast are over the couch, he begins to fuck her at a quicker pace.

"Christian... Christian...," she gasps, when he reaches below her to pinch and grab a breast, as his other hand roams towards her clitoris.

Playing, pulling, and twirling both her nipple and clitoris, she comes only to be followed by Christian's grunts.

"Fuck, this feels so good." He smiles at her as she turns to look at him over her shoulder. He's slowly fucking her ass, as they both stare at eachother.

Christian can feel his dick become harder, when he sees Ana's mouth open as she enjoys. Stopping only to stretch her ass cheeks apart, he spits ones more, shocking Ana for his actions. Choosing to squeeze her asscheeks together, he begins to fuck her again.

But this time it's different, he's fucking her like a man possessed. He wraps his hand around her neck and leans her against his body.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" She says as her hand is over Christians hand, that is wrapped around her neck.

Turning her face to face him, he kisses her, as he feels he's about to cum, but what pushes him over the edge is watching her beautiful c cup breast swing and bounce as he kisses her mouth, while his dick is in her ass, as his finger play with Anas clitoris.

Just before he's about to find his release as well as Ana, they are both started when a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' is heard coming from inside his study.

Before they could part or say something to warn off the surprised guests, Elliot, slides open the double doors, revealing Kate, Mia, Ethan, as well as The Grey' s standing there holding a cake with 26 candles, with a smile on their faces.

Seconds pass by until the family realize what is taking place, before them and many reactions happen at once.

Grace drops the cake, as her hands quickly cover her eyes. Mia screams and turns around in Ethan's chest. Kate's eyes are wide open, which she quickly covers with her hands. Elliot has a smirk on his face, which shows pride for his little brother. Carrick's eyes have found the much more exciting floor.

As for Ethan, he can't seem to remove his eyes from Ana's alabaster skin, that's decorated by light pink hand prints, bite marks, finger indentations, and small light love bites around her areolas and sternum.

Christian takes notice of Ethan's roaming eyes on his wife, and growls protectively while his hands cover her C-cup breasts, bringing her closer to his erection and his abdomen.

Ana's bright red face filled with embarrassment, lets out a groan caused by her husband's actions. Pressing her self closer to him, she bends down using the back of the couch as a shield, which only makes Christian grunt.

"Get out!" He snaps at his family, for their bad timing. They nod, still refusing to look at the engaged couple, and turn around quickly walking out of the home.

"Fuck, baby." Christian speaks seconds later, after the door has closed. Only to hear Elliot, Ethan, and Carrick laugh, as the woman try to clear their heads of what they just saw.

Groaning, he pulls out only to be stopped by Ana's hand holding on to his thigh.

"No," she gasps. "Finish." She says as she takes the same position she was in before they were interrupted.

He stops and places the crown of his dick once again on her rosebud, and slides in happily.

Besides, who is he to deny the birthday girl?


	2. Surprise Guest

"Mr. Grey, your eleven o'clock is here." Booms Andrea's voice over the intercom.

Quickly scanning the leather cover daily planner Ana gave me for Christmas, that's laying on my desk opened to today's date, I see I have an appointment with Crystal Dawson.

Picking up the receiver I inform Andrea to let her in as well as to get me a coffee.

"Right away, Sir." She answers before disconnecting the call.

No later than two minutes pass, when Andrea comes into my office holding a cup of coffee, and is followed by Ms. Dawson.

"Thank you Andrea." I say dismissing her from my office, but not before she gives Ms. Dawson a once look over in distaste.

"So Ms. Dawson what can I do for you?" I ask the blonde woman who's sat in front of my desk.

"Well Mr. Grey," she speaks before licking her bottom lip. "I believe I have something for you." She says as she crosses her leg over her knee, which causes her skirt to hike up to her thigh.

My eyes automatically scan her long lean smooth legs, swallowing when I take notice of her bright red six inch heels.

Fuck me!

Closing my eyes I mentally chant to myself. I'm married. I'm married. I'm fucken married.

"Ms. Dawson, what exactly do you have that I might be interested in?" I ask, pushing my chair slightly back, placing my ankle over my knee as I steeple my hands together in front of me.

"Well Mr, Grey, if I'm not mistaken I believe your expertise is in mergers and acquisitions?" She ask as she raises a well formed eyebrow, and smiles.

"I do."

"Very well then." She smiles again and turns slightly to her left to pull out a manila folder out of her briefcase.

As she's doing so, I get a magnificent glimpse of her C-cup breasts that are almost popping out of the confines of her bright red satin blouse.

Once again I swallow, closing my eyes only to picture my tongue lapping at her breasts, biting her nipples as my hands squeeze them, leaving angry red markings.

"Mr. Grey?" Her smooth voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" My palms feel clammy as I shuffle on my seat.

"If you don't mind, I would like to remove my jacket." She says as she stands and gently removes her jacket.

My dick springs to life, when I see her attire. Red satin blouse, black knee high skirt, with a slit on the right side, and how can I forget about her red six inch heels.

"I'm sorry it's just when I stepped out of my home this morning I thought it would get slightly cooler." She laughs, "But you never truly know, as this is Seattle." She smiles at me and a thought pops into my head.

How I'd love to feel her plum lips wrapped around my dick right about now.

I mentally slap myself for thinking such thoughts. But then it occurs to me. When was the last time Ana and I had sex? I can't come up with an answer and a frown forms upon my face.

"Mr. Grey, as I was saying I have a proposition for you."

"Yes Ms. Dawson, I'm all ears." And all dick!

"I personally own a company and I would like to sell. More importantly, I would like to sell it to you. For a decent price that is." She says as she gently pushes the closed manila folder across my desk towards me.

"What exactly am I looking at." I ask as I open the manila folder and scan the context.

"Well if you look at the first page," she speaks standing beside me. My back straightens when I take notice of how close she's standing near me. Taking a side glance, my eyes land once again on her perfect breasts.

Just one lick. Just one.

Taking a deep breath I speak through the haze that has appeared in my head due to her womanly scent.

"How much are you asking?" I can feel her breath on my shoulder as she leans towards the open file, pointing to the second to last page.

"I'm asking for 4 Billion." She says in a low voice as if she's whispering in my ear. I feel goosebumps run through my entire body at her closeness.

Come on Grey! Give in.

"Why sell the company, when it looks to me as if it's prospering." I ask looking towards the woman with honey brown eyes. My mouth becomes dry, when i see her sight is set on the bulge that is on display before her.

"I need a change." She bites her plump lip and I can feel my resolve not to fuck this woman over my desk, almost break.

"When would you be available to close the deal?" I ask as I turn my attention back to the woman, who's standing beside me.

"The sooner the better." She says sweetly and bites her bottom lip as her gaze trails down my body, stopping at the bulge that's now on perfect display.

"What is the real reason why you want to sell?" I ask as I mindlessly rearrange my bulge. I cringe when I realize what she just witnessed.

Licking her lips once again, she answers, "It belonged to my ex-husband." She answer nonchalantly, while inside I am fuming.

My resolve to not fuck this woman snaps in half, and before I can stop or come to my sense, I grab her by the waist and forcefully place her on my desk.

"Ex-husband?" I grit through my teeth as my hands pull apart her shirt causing the buttons to go flying in different directions.

"Mr. Grey, I don't think this is appropriate." She gasps as her chest rises and falls.

"I don't give a shit." I grit out as my hand viciously tears at her bra.

"This is what you caused by displaying yourself the way you have." I speak as I place her small hand over my pants as they still cover my engorged cock.

"Mr. Grey. W-what about your secretary, she might walk in, she could hear." She panics and gently pushes away from me to escape.

I hold on to her once again and push her down onto my desk, with a resounding thump, and turn towards the intercom.

"Andrea hold my calls and meetings. Make sure you don't interrupt my meeting with Ms. Dawson." I speak before letting go of the call button.

"Even if it is your wife Mrs. Grey on the line, sir?" She asks. Rolling my eyes, I growl a yes through the intercom.

"I don't think she'd agree with this Mr. Grey." Ms. Dawson speaks once again as she tries to get off my desk.

"You're not going anywhere. Until I get what you've been flaunting before me for the past hour." I growl once more as my hands grip the split ends of her skirt and pull apart, tearing it in the process.

"Mr. Grey!" She screeches and it only turns me on more.

I don't know what has overcome me, but I want this woman. No, I desire this woman.

Placing my left arm across her hip to hold her down, while my right hand runs up her leg starting at her ankle up to the apex of her thighs.

"Fuck, your wet." My voice comes out in a pant. Removing my hand from her slick folds, I bring it to her lips brushing them slightly with her juices, before placing both my fingers inside my mouth.

I groan when her salty-sweet taste hits my taste buds and I can feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Mr. Grey..." She lets out in a whimper.

My eyes open and they take in the blonde woman with honey brown eyes, who is laid on top of my desk. Her skirt is torn as well as her red blouse, while her bra is no longer covering her delectable breasts.

Licking my lips, I look at the blonde woman whose eyes find mind.

"This is what you wanted, isn't? This is what you came here for?" I grit out once again as my hand goes towards her beautiful naked pussy.

"No!" She exclaims as my fingers play with her beautiful wet glistening lips.

"No, what?" I ask, removing my hand of her pussy. Lifting her head off of my desk, she licks her lips moaning when she tastes herself on them.

My hand fumbles with my button and zipper of my pants.

I smirk, when she sees my more than ready cock spring free from its confines.

"Are you ready? Because I'm going to give it to you!" I growl as I pull her off of my desk, turning her around so her upper body is flat against my desk, with her ass in the air.

"Fuck you have a beautiful ass." I say passing my hand roughly over each cheek, slapping them until they're a light rosy color.

Moaning, her back arches, giving me the perfect angle to grip her full breasts as I roughly ram my dick in her wet pussy without warning.

"Fuck!" We roar in unison. Gasping she places her hands over mine as I squeeze her breasts. I know for a fact they'll bruise in the morning and knowing they will, turns me on even more.

"Mr. Grey!" She moans. I want to tell her to scream my name instead, but I don't.

"Shit, your pussy is so good." I say as I continue to pound into her wet core.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." She gasps and I know I'm right behind her.

"Hold it!" I order as I spank her ass again.

"Fuck, I can't!" She screams as I feel her juices coat my dick, pushing me forward to my own orgasm.

"Fuck!" We roar once again as we both cum together.

I lay on top of her as my breathing regulates before I move my self completely.

I groan, feeling her squeeze me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I say as I can feel my dick come to life once again.

"Do what?" She feins innocence, but continues to clench my dick.

"Fuck it." I say pulling her with me as I take a seat on my chair.

Turning her around to face me, she wraps her arms around my neck as her shirt is still open. Licking my lips as I notice the red markings that are smeared around her beautiful breasts has my dick hard again.

"Why, Mr. Grey?" She says smiling sweetly at me.

Rolling my eyes, I call quits.

"Because," I roughly grab two handfuls of her ass and squeeze. "My wife has an incredible naughty side, and a fantastic body to go with it."

She laughs, but stops when I lift her up and bring her down on my waiting erect cock.

"Christian." She groans and I take the opportunity to kiss my wife on her lips as I remove the blonde wig off her head.

Parting our kiss, I take a good look at my wife who's idea it was to roleplay today. But I never in my craziest dreams had I thought she would go to this extent.

"What?" Ana asks as a blush rises over her chest.

Shaking my head I answer, "Baby, I just don't understand."

"Well it seemed like fun. And I know you and I have been busy and we hardly have time for us, so I thought..."

"That you'd do this for me?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Well for me too." She whispers and I let out a laugh.

"Christian it's not funny! By the way, I have no extra set of clothes with me." She gives me a pointed look as she points to her shirt and the remains of her skirt.

"Baby I can have Taylor bring you something." I say and laugh once more when her eyes almost pop out from shock.

"Are you mad?" She screws her nose in disgust.

"No." I say honestly, which earns me an eyeroll from her. "Which reminds me. Anastasia, the next time you want to roleplay and you refer to me as your ex-husband." I grit through my teeth, "This won't be rough sex, but a punishment fuck. Are we clear?" I speak as her eyes sparkle with desire and want.

"And please get rid of the contacts... I miss looking at your blue eyes." I know for a fact I'm pouting, but I don't give a shit. I want my wife back!

"Yes, dear. I understood completely." She smiles and grinds on my lap, causing me to let out a groan. "Now,where were we?"


	3. Wake-up call

Okay guys sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with work, gift buying for my two year, and having to do two Secret Santa Gift Exchange at work. Sadly enough today is my only day off from both jobs, so I'll try to upload another chapter later today for both stories.

Thank you for patiently waiting and for the continued support. You guys rock!

I don't own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.

* * *

><p>"Kate, hurry it up! We're going to be late!" I yell from the bottom of the staircase.<p>

"I'm coming jeez, hold your tits!" Kate responds in a teasing way as she makes her way down the stairs to join me.

"Jeez Kate, it took you that long to change, into the outfit you had on in the first place?" I roll my eyes at her when she just shrugs, as if it's no big deal.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asks, turning to Luke, who's patiently waiting by the elevators.

"I'm not sure Ana." He says as he presses the call button for the elevator.

"Well I hope it's a restaurant, because I'm hungry." Kate speaks patting her flat belly.

"Kate you just had three slices of pizza, how can you still be hungry?" I asks as I turn to look at her.

"Well if you must know," she turns to me wearing a cheeky smile. My eyes widen, but I think nothing of it since Luke is only two feet away and can hear the conversation.

Surely, she wouldn't share. Right?

"Elliot has a huge cock, that I swear Ana, every time that man fucks me, I feel as if it's going to literally come out of my mouth." My eyes widen at her bluntness. Oh god...

I can't believe she has the nerve to speak so openly about the man she married. Who does that? I turn my attention back to Luke, whose ears have turn red. No doubt he's feeling uncomfortable hearing this conversation. Hell, even I feel uncomfortable.

I mean Elliot is Christian's brother, but he's also my brother is some way. Right?

I cringe, realizing Luke will have to report later to Christian, and he'll most definitely tell Christian what was said, who will then tell Elliot.

"Luke..." He cuts me off, shaking his head quickly and makes his way inside the waiting elevator.

"Ana, please dont... I have enough, visuals for today." He whispers giving me his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Sawyer, did I make you uncomfortable?" Kate asks innocently as she stands to the left of Luke, placing him between us.

Luke turns towards her, giving her a 'what do you think?' look.

She laughs and swats him on his upper arm, which he reciprocates by pushing her gently on her arm.

My brows crease when I see their interaction and it throws me off. But what really pushes me off the edge, Is when I see Luke's hand grab a handful of Kate's ass.

Fuck!

Kate laughs and turns her entire body and faces Luke.

I feel as if my jaw has suddenly dropped to the floor as her hand cups Luke's manhood.

"Hellooooo? Do you not see me here?" I screech, but they ignore me. What the fuck?

"Kate, quit that shit. We're almost on the ground floor." I say completely disgusted by their actions.

What in the world is wrong with... "Kate!" I yell when I see my CPO push Kate upon the elevator wall, which has her groaning and moaning.

It's like I'm watching some horror movie as Kate's hand struggle to free Luke's cock from its confines, as Luke roughly squeezes Kate's C-cup breasts.

"Stop the elevator." Comes Luke's raspy voice, which Kate complies pushing the stop button.

"Eat me out Sawyer!" Kate demands while she roughly takes a handful of his hair, tugging his face towards her.

"Fuck Katherine, it fucks with me when you demand shit." He growls, dropping on his knees as he lifts her maxi-dress to her hip, and ripping her barely there thong apart.

I gasp as I see Luke's tongue roam all over Kate's bare outer lips.

Oh god!

I turn around, trying to give them some privacy, which is truly hard since we're confined in a elevator.

"Fuck Katherine! Your pussy is so good!" I screw my eyes shut and cover my ears but it's no use for I can still hear them.

"Sawyer, do that tongue thing... Yes, that!" She groans and I'm momentarily interested to see what has her groaning and moaning, like the inner whore I become when Christian claims me on our bed.

"Turn around I'm going to fuck you Katherine." My eyes snap open as I spin around to once again put a stop to whatever is going on, but my mouth has dried and the word 'stop' no longer exist in my head, when I see Sawyer stroking his eight inch cock in his hand.

"Push against the wall Katherine," he commands and she does as he asks.

Placing her hands on the wall of the elevator as he enters her without warning, she lets out a set of swear words, which my brain doesn't register since I'm more enthralled on the site before me.

Mindlessly, my hand skates down to the apex of my thighs and I can already feel the warmth I'm radiating.

"Fuck Luke! Fuck me harder!" Kate's voice is no longer steady as Luke picks up speed.

"Katherine, you're lucky I can't fuck your ass the way I want to right now." He growls in an unsteady breath as he continues to slide in and out of Kate's core, causing Kate and I to gasp simultaneously.

"If you want it. Take it." She grunts, while her arms tremble from pushing off the wall.

"Fuck yeah." He growls once more before bending Kate at the waist and pulls out his manhood from inside of her core, that is now glistening with her juices.

Luke grunts as he holds his rock solid manhood in hand and spits a large blob of spit on the angry head of his penis, only for him to spit on Kate's rosebud.

"You're still lose from this morning." He says as he takes in her appearance.

They were together this morning?

"Well what can I say? Elliot likes to play." She speaks throwing Luke a look over her shoulder.

"I bet he didn't stretch you wide enough for me." He grunts as he slowly places the head of his hard rod on her rose bud, causing her to whimper.

My breath has picked up and my hand rubs faster as I picture Christian and I having anal sex. God the things that man can do.

Closing my eyes, I can picture myself being gagged and hog-tide as Christian fucks me from behind in our own playroom.

"Katherine I'm going to cum in your ass." He grunts and with four more thrusts he spills inside of Kate as she and I reach our orgasm.

"Baby. Baby wake up."

My eyes snap open at the sound of my husband's sleep induced voice.

Breathlessly I answer, "Yeah, I'm fine." I don't need the lights on to know my husband is look at me curiously as my breathing is coming out in small puffs and my heartbeat is still quick.

My body jerks slightly when I feel his hand travel slowly towards my thigh.

"Baby... Did you..?" I blush realizing my husband knows.

"Christian I didn't..." I say slowly as I place my hand on his bare chest, but I stop when he takes a whiff of my hand, and licks my middle finger, letting out a groan.

"Fuck baby," he growls and climbs on top of me, spreading my thighs apart using his hands.

"If you have needs baby, don't hesitate to wake me up. I rather be buried deep inside you, then sleep." He says before taking me by surprise, when I feel his lips at my core.

"Fuck Ana, you're soaked baby!" He groans as he literally slurps my juices off me that have coated my core.

I hum and groan as he continues to suck at my core and before I can warn him. I come with a gush.

"Ana?" Christian stops his wonderful skills on my core, and I can hear the slight tremble of fear in his voice.

Shaking my head as if he could see me, I answer with what I believe is a cry for more, "I'm fine. Keep going."

"Baby.."

"Keep going Christian!" My voice is rough and you can hear the heavy coat of need still very present.

"I can never deny you baby," He moans as he shifts and crawls up my body so we are nose to nose. I can smell my self on his lips and I hungrily latch on to them.

"I'm going to need you to do that again," he says pulling away from my lips. "But this time, I want to feel you cum all over me baby."

And I do, again and again.

"Fuck Ana I don't know what got into you, " he says once our breathing has come down slightly.

For a second I think about telling my control freak about my dream, but think better of it at the end.

"I don't know but this is your doing." I smile and he lets out a laugh that bounces off of our bedroom walls.

"Yes it is," he says with so much love and devotion it brings tears to my eyes. "And I can't wait to do it again." I can sense his smile as he gently places his hand on my growing three month belly.


End file.
